What if?
by wiccabookworm
Summary: What if Jess told Rory what relly happened to his eye? Literati of course. ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Okay this is my first Gilmore Girls fan fic. Be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Sad really.**

What if Jess told Rory what happened to his eye?

'Grandma could I speak to Jess for a minute?' Rory asked and practically dragged her boyfriend into Richards' study. 'What happened to your eye!' she demanded as soon as Jess had shut the door behind them. He avoided her gaze and shifted uncomfortably. 'Jess?' Rory asked

'Don't laugh okay?' he asked, Rory blinked. He sounded very insecure about this. 'A swan' he admitted, it sounded stupid just saying it.

'What?'

'I got attacked by a swan.' Jess said as he squirmed. He tried to cover up his embarrassment by getting angry. 'Okay? You happy? A stupid swan.'

'What?' she almost mocked.

'It hangs out by Larson's Dock. I was just walking by and the thing came out of nowhere and bam – beaked me right in the eye!' Rory stifled a laugh. 'This is not funny!' he said feeling more embarrassed by the minute. 'It is a vicious, vicious bird!'

'I don't think I've ever heard the word "beaked" used as a verb before.' Rory said trying (and failing) to suppress her laughter. A reluctant blush crept up Jess's face and he hated himself for it. Rory got herself back under control. Jess rarely showed emotion and it should be handled with care.

'You're cute when you're embarrassed.' She teased and Jess turned away putting his protective walls back up along with his façade.

'We're being rude to your grandmother Rory.'

'Correction. You are.'

'Tell her I got hit in the eye with a softball and I'll try to do better.' Jess said.' Rory nodded and they left the study.

Jess seemed to open up more when he saw how important this was to Rory. He was now willing to put more effort into it. So by the time they left Rory thought they had left a good impression on Emily Gilmore as the woman's smiled became more genuine.

On the drive home:

'Thank you.' Rory said looking at her boyfriend.

'For what?'

'For playing nice; it's not something you usually do.'

'Thanks Rory.' Jess said sarcastically. Rory smiled.

'You know what I mean.'

'Your welcome.' He replied. There was a comfortable silence.

'So a swan huh?' Rory teased, she couldn't resist **(A.N and neither could I)**.

'Shut up.' He said although playfully he was trying (and failing) to hide his emotions. They parked in Rory's driveway.

'Mom's not here 'till morning if you wanna stay a while.' Rory invited.

'Alright.'

Inside they grabbed a move. They sat down next to each other and Rory leaned on Jess's chest. Jess looked down at Rory, surprised but pleased.

Before either of them knew it the door banged open and Lorelai's voice filled the room.

'Rory?' she called. The couple woke up to the sheer harsh light of day. Taking in is surroundings Jess said

'Oh-oh'

'Did we fall asleep?' Rory asked. Lorelai entered the room.

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed. Rory jumped up like a scalded cat.

'Mom!' she exclaimed.

'What happened in here?' the mother demanded

''We must have fallen asleep.' Jess said, getting up also.

'What time is it?' he asked

'Seven.'

'I've got to get to the diner.' He said quickly and bolted out the door.

Lorelai turned to her daughter, eyebrows raised.

'Nothing happened.' Rory said indignantly 'We fell asleep watching a movie that's it.

'Okay.' Lorelai said and headed into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

**A.N Did ya love it? Hate it? Tell me be reviewing**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Gilmore Girls sniff sniff**

Jess entered the diner.

'Where have you been all night?' Luke demanded of his nephew.

'Aww, Luke did you miss me?' Jess asked sarcastically before disappearing upstairs to change.

'Hey!' Luke yelled after him 'You didn't answer me!' Nothing. Luke sighed and went back to the completely full diner.

Twenty minutes later the diner hadn't died down so the Gilmore girls, upon arriving for breakfast, had to sit at the counter.

'What happened?' Lorelai asked a the same time as Luke asked

'Why are you up this early?' Rory stifled a laugh. Luke rolled his eyes.

'Al's pancake world shut down along with the Chinese place so everyone decided to come here this morning. You don't know what happened to Jess last night do you?' he added as he swerved around the counter, poured their coffee and handed Kirk a plate of eggs and bacon.

'This isn't what I ordered.' He complained.

'Yes it is.' Luke said absentmindedly dolling out more coffee and taking an order at the same time.

'I'll get Jess.' Rory said quickly and left.

'She and Jess fell asleep on the couch last night. Do you need some help?' Lorelai added seeing Dean and Linsey enter and sit in the last two remaining seats. Luke nodded and Lorelai went around the counter and picked up some food.

'Jess help Ceaser in the back!' Luke called upon Jess's arrival in the diner. Jess obliged.

'Jess can cook?' Rory asked disbelievingly. No one replied. The phone rang and Luke groaned.

'I'll get it.' Rory said and answered it with.

'Luke's diner.'

'Hi I'm Serena Black is Jess Mariano there? It's quite important.'

'Yeah, hold on a sec.' She stuck her head around the corner in the kitchen. 'Jess someone named Serena wants to talk to you.' Jess frowned but took the phone from her nonetheless.

'Hello?' he asked. He listened. 'Again?' he groaned. 'What makes you think I give a damn?' he growled. 'He can rot in hell for all I care.' He listened a bit more. 'Well I'm a bit busy right now and I don't have the money… no I am not going to ask Luke, Alex got into this mess and you and I both know he's more than capable of getting out of it.' Rory stared at him, a little worried. He sounded like he did care, despite his words and apparently Serena pointed that out because he said 'Okay, maybe I do, but I still don't have the money.' He listened then said in an alarmed voice 'No I am not going to ask Liz for money.'

'What do you need the money for?' Luke said in a bored voice coming around the corner. Jess put his hand over the mouthpiece.

'To bail my friend out of jail.' He admitted Dean looked at him as If he were mad then looked at Rory and gave her a you-shouldn't-be-hanging-out-with-this-guy look. Luke just stared at his nephew as if weighing his options.

'Work more hours.' Luke bargained. 'And close up for the next week.' Jess considered this.

'Fine.' He gave in. He didn't want to, but he wasn't going to let his friend rot in jail either. He went back onto the phone. 'Okay, I have the money. You're gonna pay for pay for that Black.' He said, although Rory could tell she was part joking.

'Do I want to know what happened?' he asked. 'Thought not. Borrow money from you mom and I'll pay you back soon.' Jess's eyes widened at something she said. 'Ren, do that and I'll kill you!' he sounded angry and Rory knew he was covering up for being scared. 'Serena!' he snapped but pulled his hand away from his ear. 'She hung up on me.' He stated. Trying to keep under control. 'I can't believe she hung up on me.' He said to no one and picked up a plate to serve.

For the next half hour Rory tried to get Jess to tell her what he didn't want Serena to do or who she was for that matter. Having quite enough of the interrogation Jess said.

'Rory, I want to be honest with you but if you keep up with this line of questioning I will be forced to do otherwise.' Rory, not being as guarded of her emotions as Jess was, looked hurt. Jess sighed, frustrated with himself for causing it.

'Rena brings out the worst in me.' He said as a semi apology. Rory knew that was the closest that Jess Mariano, the bad boy with the protective walls around his heart, would ever come to an apology.

'It's all right.' She nodded 'Serena is like my Lane.' He nodded, grateful that she understood. 'I wouldn't betray her for anything.' She continued and Jess gave her a look that said "exactly" and knew he was unable to express when he cared. At least not well. Rory nodded and sat back down.

Rory and Lorelai left shortly after to hit the mall. Rory had promised her mother some serious shoe shopping. Which usually meant they wouldn't be serious at all.

'So… Where should we start?' the older woman asked. Rory shrugged and picked the first shop that came into view.

As they browsed Lorelai not so subtly asked Rory about Jess

'Alright.' She answered in a voice that said the complete opposite. 'I just he would let me see him.'

'Huh?' the mother asked, completely lost.

'I know there's something behind the kisses, the books and the sarcastic comments but he won't let me see it.' Rory clarified. 'It's as if he's afraid letting me in will be suicide.' Lorelai turned to her daughter.

'Hun, boys like Jess are like that. They won't let you in until they're completely sure they won't get hurt.' Rory frowned.

'We've been dating for two months.' She said, puzzled.

'By the looks of it, it won't be too much longer.' Lorelai reassured her.

'Really?' she asked.

'Really.' The older confirmed. They walked out of the store. 'Besides, Jess doesn't blush for just anyone.' Rory laughed as they headed to the food court.

A.N I hope you like it. I'll try to update soon, the next chappie's already half written. But you don't get it 'till you review… hint hint.

**P.S Always open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Thank you for all the nice reviews. Here you go… 

Disclaimer: I only own Serena, Alex and the plot. All a bit tragic really.

That afternoon the Gilmore Girls made their way to Luke's and just happened to be walking past the bus stop. Jess was sitting there reading a book.

'What ya doin'?' Rory asked both girls approaching him.

'Nothin'' he replied but was caught from any further comment by a bus pulling in. his head turned towards it and Rory knew he was terrified, exited and worried all at the same time. A girl with waist length black hair and piercing, somewhat haunted green eyes stepped off the bus. She saw Jess and immediately ran into the boys arms

'Jessie!' she yelled excitedly and Rory smirked.

'Serena you know you're the only one who calls me that.'

'I know.' She said smugly looking up at him.

'I'm pointing this out for people wanting to try later.' He said pointedly at the Gilmore girls.

'Whatever you say Jessie.' Rory teased. Jess rolled his eyes.

'You must be the Rory that Jess talks about.' Serena said as a way to break the ice she pulled out of her embrace with Jess and held out her hand. Another teen got off the bus and Jess blinked at him.

'Alex?' he asked.

'Hey,' the boy greeted roughly. He had floppy brown hair and brown eyes. Jess turned to Serena

'You brought Alex?'

'I'm not stupid enough to leave him behind.' She said Jess gave her a look that said "fair enough".

Lorelai cleared her throat.

'Oh.' Jess said and he became flustered. Serena looked at him as though demented. Jess was _never_ flustered. 'Alex, Serena, this is my' Jess hesitated. They had seen some of his dates before, but this was different. Way more serious. 'Girlfriend.' He finished 'and her mom.' He added quickly. There was a silence as the two friends absorbed the news. Jess Mariano, the most cautious man on the planet, had opened up enough to have a girlfriend. Jess gave Alex a worried look that said, "Please say something I'm dying here"

'Wow.' He said, in hopes for something else to follow. Serena pitched in

'This is good.' Another pause. 'I mean it sounded good when we talked.' Jess nodded.

'So it's all good.' Lorelai said 'that's good 'cause for a minute there-' she was cut off by Rory stepping on her mother's foot.

'We should go to the diner.' Rory suggested Jess nodded, taking the escape. Lorelai excused herself and the four made their way to the diner.

'So you must be the guy Jess bailed out of jail yesterday.' Rory said somewhat conversationally to Alex. Alex chuckled

'Not the best foot to start off on, but yes.' There was silence. 'I'm impressed.' The boy remarked making sure that Serena and Jess were out of earshot.

'With what?' Rory asked, puzzled.

'It sounds like he really likes you.'

'And that's impressive?' Rory asked.

'For Jess it is.' He paused, not really sure how to put this, but knew it needed to be said. He and Serena were the only people in this world that Jess let protect him and Alex would be damned if he'd ever let anyone hurt his best friend. 'It takes a lot for him to trust someone. If he opens up again and winds up getting hurt. There may not be a next time.'

'So your worried that I'm going to break _his _heart?' Rory asked

'Jess is more fragile than you realize.' Alex said knowingly. They reached the diner.

'You are very late.' Luke growled as the group entered the diner.

'One coffee, one lemonade and one coke?' Jess asked. They nodded and he left to fetch them. The three sat down at a table. After the drinks were served they ordered, but Jess had to get back to work.

Lane entered.

'Hey.' She greeted walking over to the table.' 'Who are they?'

'This is Serena and Alex, Jess's friends.'

'Jess has friends?' Lane asked and Alex turned his snort of laughter into a cough.

'Yes I do,' said Jess, coming round with a order pad. 'Amazing isn't it?' he added sarcastically. 'Burger?' Lane nodded and Jess went to fetch it.

Luke stared at Jess as he cleaned a now vacated table.

'What?' he asked, Jess always knew when someone was looking at him, a sort of sixth sense he had learned in New York.

'You almost happy.' Luke stated smugly.

'Shut up.' Jess said, embarrassed, but not showing it. He never did. It was easier to push people away and not get hurt if they couldn't read him.

­­

Later that day Rory had gone back to Lane's to leave Jess, Serena and Alex to tour the town. Serena was in the middle an arm over both of her friends.

'That was the seventh shop dedicated to peddling porcelain unicorns we have gone past.' Alex remarked 'How many are there?'

'Twelve.' Jess said

'Your kidding!' Serena exclaimed and burst out laughing, Alex wasn't far behind. 'This town in crazy!' Serena said through her fit of laughter.

'And you haven't met Taylor yet.' Remarked a voice behind them. The trio turned around. It was Dean.

'Dean.' Jess addressed coldly, the fun moment gone.

'You can just feel the love.' Alex remarked sarcastically Serena rolled her eyes. There was a tense pause before Dean spoke again.

'I knew you were bad news, this is just icing on the cake.' Jess knew he was talking about the phone call from Serena and remarked sarcastically.

'Huh, oh yeah, you must get a discount being the bagboy.' Something in Dean snapped. The next thing Jess knew there were stars coming from the back of his head as Dean punched him in the eye. (**A.N couldn't resist) **

'Hey!' Alex yelled and went in front of his friend who was currently forcing his eyes to function properly.

'Three against one you do the math!' Serena shouted and took a swing at Dean. It caught him in the stomach and he doubled over. By this time the shouting had drawn quite a crowd. Dean managed to kick Alex in the shin and throw a punch at Serena before Jess threw his own punch and it hit Dean's jaw. Dean tried to throw another punch at Jess but was pulled out of the way by Alex.

'Thanks.' Jess managed to say before jerking Serena out of the way of a punch from a guy on Dean's side to join the fight.

It went on like that until Luke came out of the diner, ran over to the fight and (with difficulty) broke it up. Jess was clutching his leg in pain.

'Jess?' Luke asked, concerned. Jess was swearing under his breath.

'He started it!' Dean said defensively.

'Who was the one to throw the first punch?' Alex argued rhetorically.

'What's going on?' Rory asked, just catching up with the crowd. All Jess could do was clutch his leg.

'God, Jess you need to get to a hospital.' Luke said and tried to help his nephew up. Alex got on his friend's other side and, together, they succeeded in getting the injured teen to hiss feet. This didn't go over well with Jess as he but down a cry of pain. _Too many people_ he thought. Alex saw all the signs of acting tough and so did the girls.

Lorelai came over and said quickly.

'Borrow the jeep. It has a backseat.' Luke thanked her and Lorelai led the group and the onlookers over to the car. After shooing the crowd away they helped Jess into the car and Luke got in and, after some debate, Alex got into the front seat. The girls could tell Jess needed a guy friend right then. They would follow in Rory's car.

When Rory entered the hospital the first thing she noticed was Luke and Alex sitting in the waiting room.

'Well?' She demanded.

'The leg's broken. They're pouting a cast on it now.' Luke murmured to his shoes. Serena bit her lip. As if on cue a doctor came through.

'You can see him now.' He said. 'We'll check him out and if you just give him painkillers when he needs them and walks around on crutches for a while he should be fine.' In Alex's opinion this was far from fine. Jess hated being vulnerable and, worse still, relying on other people.

In the room Jess was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed reading a book.

'I'm gonna kill Dean.' Rory said angrily when she caught sight of her boyfriend's cast.

'Honey, I don't think he meant to break Jess's leg.' Lorelai comforted. Rory glared at her. 'But I will gladly lend you a kitchen knife.' She added, mad at Dean also, but only because it hurt Rory in the process. Alex strode over to his friend, Serena close behind. Rory held back. Not sure if she belonged. That was until Serena gave her an inviting smile.

'How you feeling?' Serena asked

'The pain killers are helping.' Jess said, avoiding the underlying question.

They both stared at him disbelievingly, but he wouldn't give in. Not in front of Rory. Alex noticed the façade Jess was playing partly because he himself had used it every time he was sick or hurt. The mask that told the world he was fine even though he might want to cry out. Although Jess, unlike Alex, used it everywhere, only letting the people he trusted see him. He knew it happened after "the event" as Jess liked to call it now. Good god had it only been two years since that day? The day Jess vowed never to let anyone close to him again…

A.N Here you go… Chapter three. This is the longest one yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… just Alex and Serena.**

When the group returned from the hospital it was to find a majority of the town waiting outside Luke's. Among them was Dean. Luke and Rory were the first out of the cars and Dean walked over to the pair.

'I am so sorry.' the teen exclaimed as Luke opened the car door for Jess. He turned solely to Rory. 'I mean it.' He defended at her dubious expression. 'I just snapped, I didn't mean to put him in hospital. What happened?' he added, bracing himself for the amount of damage he'd done.

'You broke his leg. Now step away from this car before I make you.' Alex growled as he exited the car himself and was in the process of helping Luke with Jess. It wasn't helping that Dean was blocking the path and Jess was still trying to stubbornly get out of the car by himself. Dean did as he was told and finally Jess gave in to being helped out of the car. Lorelai and Serena opened the door to the diner and were trying to get the insane town to move aside.

Jess gritted his teeth and limped into the diner, everyone else not far behind. After a long struggle they finally managed to lock the door after themselves and close all the blinds.

'This town is starting to get on my nerves.' Alex said peeking through the window.

'Starting?' Luke joked.

'Coffee!' Lorelai asked Luke rolled his eyes

'Coming right up.' He replied and set about making it. The people got bored really quickly and fanned out so that by the time they finished the coffee it was safe to open the diner again. Lorelai got a call from the inn and had to leave. Alex and Serena went with her to check in.

'Come on.' Rory said 'I'll help you upstairs.' She offered. Upon reaching the apartment Jess sat down on the couch and Rory sat next to him. She remembered the talk she and Alex had had earlier that day.

"_It takes a lot for him to trust someone. If he opens up again and winds up getting hurt. There may not be a next time…"_

Rang through her head as she looked at her boyfriend. She knew if he opened up to him she had to assure him it was safe first. Now all she had to do was figure out how to do that. _Don't hurt him _a voice that suspiciously sounded like Lorelai's said.

Jess bit his lip, unsure of how to act. The only thought that was running through his mind was that he couldn't run. It was a horrible, scary thought. Not that he'd admit to being scared. But he also knew that this was Rory. He trusted Rory; _Wow _he thought _where did that come from? _Jess sighed… it was true. He trusted Rory Gilmore. So, without any further thought, Jess lent over and kissed her. Not worrying that he couldn't run away, not worrying what would happen afterwards. He just kissed her. Rory lent into the kiss and wrapped a hand around his neck as his arms found her waist.

They stayed like that, always breaking up at the ten minute intervals for Rory to jump on a chair just in time for Luke to come through the door muttering about a lost pocket knife or a case of mustard, whatever the excuse the time was.

A few hours later found the couple sitting next to each other reading silently. That's one thing that set Rory apart from the other girls Jess had dated: they could sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Jess looked up from his book at the end of the page and looked at her. She was so beautiful, yet there was an innocence about her. Rory happened to be done with her page at that moment and looked up too.

'What?' she asked as she caught him. Jess turned back to his book blushing slightly at being caught staring at his girlfriend.

'Nothin'' he replied but Rory saw right through it.

Downstairs at the diner Luke was going through his rounds for dinner. Lorelai and the kids returned and were in the middle of having coffee.

'So… how does Jess survive in this town?' Alex asked 'It would drive him crazy.'

'Yeah, well I think that might have something to do with Rory.' Lorelai said somewhat proudly.

'Now, that's the thing I don't get.' Alex turned to Serena. 'I never thought of Rory as his type.'

'His type?' Lorelai asked curiosity getting the better of her.

'He seems to care about her.' Alex agreed.

'That's rare.' Serena added

'He was nervous.' Alex said

'He never gets nervous.' Serena continued

'In fact the only person I remember coming this close was-' Alex broke off and the two shared a meaningful gaze

'Mind filling me in?' Lorelai asked. The two shook their heads at the same time.

'If Jess didn't tell you it's not our place.' Serena said Lorelai knew she wouldn't win this fight so instead she asked

'So how long have you known Jess?' Alex gave a laugh

'Forever.' He said

'Almost forever in my case.' Serena added.

'The famous trio.' Luke said as he appeared with four burgers.

'What?' Alex asked as Luke put down the food.

'That's what Liz called it when she called.' He explained. 'Could someone go up and get Rory and Jess while I get the last of the food. I can spare time for dinner.' Alex volunteered.

Upon reaching the closed door he called:

'If I come in will I be blinded?' he asked. Jess laughed.

'No!' he shouted back. Alex entered the apartment. He saw the couple holding a book each with no evidence of recently making out. _Wow _he thought _Jess must really care about this girl. _

'Luke is calling you two down for dinner.'

'Ahuh.' Jess said in a voice that asked "What did you really come up here for Alex?"

'Dinner. That's it. You're paranoid.' Rory looked between the two of them completely lost.

'Really?' Jess asked sarcastically 'I'm paranoid? So the reason you couldn,t've called from the bottom of the stairs would be why?' Alex didn't reply signifying that Jess had won.

'Okay, let's eat.' Jess said after an awkward silence. He started down the stairs on his crutches.

'Let the interrogation begin.' Alex said to himself knowing that Luke would only want to eat with all of them to get answers.

**A.N okay, I know it's been a while but you still know how to review… right? (It's the pretty purple button… just so you know hint hint)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Okay. I know I haven't updated in a while. Exams sue me. **

'Well, I don't see what you're so worried about.' Lane said to her friend after she'd finished explaining.

'I don't know what to do!' Rory exploded waving her arms around for emphasis. 'Jess is so closed off! I know something's bothering him. I just want to help!' They were sitting on the gazebo. 'And his friends aren't helping!' she added 'At dinner you could have passed them as Jess's overprotective parents!' Lane suppressed a laugh. 'So not funny.'

'Rory, I think you need to talk to Jess about this.' Lane advised.

'But he doesn't say anything!'

'Well you have two choices, you could give him the ultimatum of "talk now or we're over" or let him know it's safe and wait for him to come out on his own time.' Rory nodded

'So what you gonna do about Dean?' Rory shrugged.

'I'll talk with him later.' Rory assured her friend 'I was just so caught up with making sure Jess was okay, meeting his friends, I'll get around to it. Revenge isn't high on my list right now.'

'Well don't wait too long, or he'll think he's off the hook.' Lane warned.

Later Rory entered Luke's. It was empty except for Jess at one of the tables reading a book.

'Hey.' Rory greeted as she sat down.

'Hey.' Jess said putting the book down.

'Where are Alex and Serena?'

'From what Alex said earlier it sounded like a date.' Jess said, Rory could tell this was new to him.

'And that bothers you.' It wasn't a question.

'No.' Jess tried to assure her Rory looked at him dubiously. 'Yes, I don't know.' He resigned. 'On one hand I'm happy for them, but what if this means I no longer fit?' he asked her and Rory was shocked. Did Jess voice his feelings? Jess's eyes widened in realization of what he'd done. 'I- I um… I uh…' Jess stuttered 'I gotta go.' he limped as fast as he could towards the stairs and cursed his crutches for the hundredth time as Rory caught up with him easily and stopped him.

'No.' Rory stated firmly. 'Don't run away. Talking about how you feel isn't dangerous!' She said getting fed up.

'Yes it is.' Jess mumbled with so much history that it made her wonder who had done this to him. Who had made him create those walls, and made Alex and Serena so damn protective. 'Who?' She asked curiosity getting the better of her. Jess shook his head and tried to get passed again but Rory wouldn't let him. Alex conveniently entered the diner at this point. Jess flashed him a scared trapped look and he was at his friend's side in a second. 'Serena and I need to talk to Jess if that's okay.' Rory was about to object but he continued. 'It is?' he asked as if she'd answered. 'Great. Come on there man.' He helped Jess out of the diner. Rory growled in frustration. She felt like every time she made some progress someone came to get him out of it. She almost wished Serena and Alex weren't there.

Meanwhile Jess and Alex made their way towards the gazebo.

'Thanks for saving me.' Jess said appreciatively. His protective walls never applied to his two best friends.

'What was I saving you from?' Alex asked as they sat down.

'I kind of slipped up. It's nothing.' Jess waved off.

'Well, it might have started as nothing but it defiantly ended with something.' Alex pointed out. 'What did you say?'

Jess looked uncomfortably at his shoes.

'Something about the whole dating thing.' He made a significant gesture. Alex looked at his friend with concern.

'What's wrong?' Jess shook his head.

'Nothing.' He lied. 'I'm just… happy for you.' Alex raised his eyebrows.

'You would defiantly have not been trapped if Rory found out you were happy about this.' All Jess could do was look at his shoes. This was too fragile, too uncertain to ever say. Damn Rory for sneaking under his guard!

'Look.' Alex said after a pause, knowing he wouldn't get anything else on him and Serena. 'I understand the logic behind the wall, Jess really I do, but Roy isn't like-'

'_Don't!' _Jess snapped, his eyes flying up to meet Alex's.

'No.' Alex said firmly. 'I haven't talked about her for long enough Jess.' Jess tried to stand up but Alex put a firm hand on his forearm. 'Don't let Wendy' Jess felt a stab of remembrance 'do this to you. She made you build those walls up and now Rory can't get through.' Jess closed his eyes against Alex's words.

When he opened them again Alex saw Jess's now emotionless eyes and knew he had gone too far.

'I've gotta go, the lunch rush should be arriving and I can still pour coffee.' He stood up and made his way towards the diner and his friend let him go. Alex mentally cursed himself, he had pushed too hard and now he was on the outside of Jess wall. He could only hope that his words would penetrate Jess as he had a feeling those were the last he'd be able to give.

**A.N **Sorry about the delay. Exams are EVIL! I still enjoy reviews though. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.


End file.
